Making Repairs
by Roslin Fan
Summary: After Captain Apollo disappoints Laura with his actions regarding the black market, he tries to make amends.


When his father said the President was unhappy with them, Lee knew it was true. He hadn't heard her use that tone with him since, well, since the last time he played diplomat. Maybe he should he refrain from doing that, but he couldn't help it. He just had that drive to fix things-or to try anyway.

He was getting that urge again. Maybe she'd talk to him and understand why. Then she'll see.

Lee looked at his father from across the sofa. He just realized it was the longest the two of them sat together, side by side.

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna head to Colonial One."

His father smiled at him. "You gonna try to patch things up with her?"

Lee nodded. "It's been...strained between us lately."

He didn't really feel comfortable talking about her with his father. Truthfully, he didn't feel comfortable talking to him about much of anything. He always felt like he'd say the wrong thing somehow-and upset the delicate peace they've established in the last eight months.

Plus, they never really talked-and certainly not about women. Of course he wasn't going to bring up his relationship with Shevon.

"You've..we've all been through a lot," his father said.

Lee sensed that same discomfort in the Old Man. It was time to let them both off the hook. "I'm gonna go before it gets too late."

His father chuckled. "You wouldn't want to disturb her from her sleep-especially in the mood she's in."

Lee shook his head. Maybe it was already too late. He could talk to her tomorrow. Maybe give her some time to cool off.

His father slapped Lee's shoulder. "Relax, son. I have it on good authority she sleeps even less than us."

Lee nodded. That was right. She was the godsdamned President, and even when she did rest, she hadn't minded him coming into her quarters that one time.

Lee wished his father a good night and headed out. He stopped at his quarters first. As he concluded his business onboard the Prometheus, he came across the last bottle of shampoo in the fleet. The new leaders of the market very wisely let him have it-they knew better than to cross him, especially after what he'd done to Phelan.

Before he knew it, he was on Colonial One with the last bottle of shampoo.

His father wasn't kidding: She was still at her desk, working. She looked up at him. He wasn't sure what he expected, but her smile and greeting him as "Captain Apollo" certainly made him feel better.

"Madame President."

"What's that?" She asked, meaning the bottle.

He placed it on the desk in front of her. "Shampoo."

"Hmm. What's it doing here?"

He shrugged. He hadn't expected that response. Although, he probably should have. "I wanted you to have it."

She sighed. "That's sweet, but I don't want anything from the black market."

He groaned. "It's under new management now."

"Doesn't matter. I've accepted that you're right. It'll always exist, but I don't have to like it-and I certainly can't start using it."

He hadn't thought about that. Not that anyone would have to know, but she'd know. He shook his head. She was willing to order an assassination, but a little shampoo made her squeamish?

"I'll take it back-give it to a family."

She nodded. "That's good. Yes." She smiled. "You don't understand, do you?"

"Not really, no." He took a breath. "I mean you're willing to..."

"Willing to what?" She gave him a knowing smirk. "Cain? You want to talk about my decision about her?"

Lee nodded. "If you're willing."

She gestured to the chair in front of her desk. "I suggest you sit down then, Captain Apollo. This will take awhile."

He sat down. She sighed. "I was dying. You realize that, right?"

He nodded and she continued, "I knew Cain was wrong for the fleet. I didn't trust her, and I knew she'd kill your father and destroy or abandon the civilian fleet-just like she did with the one under her command. It was between one woman and 45 thousand souls under my responsibility. I made my choice. And I was prepared to die having made that choice." She paused. "But I'm not happy about what it would have done to your father, Captain Thrace, or you."

"And you couldn't demote her or remove her from power legally?"

She shook her head. "Oh, my, Captain Apollo, things are a little more complicated when the person you're trying to remove from power has all the guns."

"Not all of them."

She nodded. "That's right. Your father had a bunch too. But I couldn't risk a civil war. The Cylons would watch as we killed each other, and then they'd pick off the rest." She shook her head. "Do you get it now?"

He looked down at his shoes. He wanted to be mad at her-at his father-for the treachery, but he couldn't. Under the circumstances, the President had acted rightly; that didn't make it less ugly, but she never claimed otherwise. It was a numbers game, just like it was when they abandoned the ships with the Sub FTL drives or blew up the Olympic Carrier. He looked back up at her. "I understand now. I'm sorry."

She smiled. "Are the woman and child okay?"

He nodded.

"Don't look so surprised. I can gather information quite easily. I am the President, remember?"

"They're fine." He sighed. He really didn't want to talk about that with her.

"You won't find any judgment from me here, Lee, if that's what you're afraid of."

He smiled slightly. She always knew what to say. "Okay."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

He shrugged. "Not really."

She gave him that look that said she already knew everything anyway. "I have to say I'm surprised-"

"That I'd sleep with a prostitute?"

She shook her head. "I figured you and Captain Thrace-"

"No."

"No?"

He shook his head. "I don't know. We're so...she's...I'm..."

"It's complicated."

"Yeah."

"That happens sometimes." She smiled. "Now, I think that's enough for one night. I should get some sleep. Your father wouldn't like it if I fell asleep during our meeting tomorrow."

He grinned. "Probably not. It's kind of funny to think about, though."

"It is, isn't it? He'd probably just cover me up with a blanket and read through his reports."

"That sounds about right."

"Good night, Captain Apollo."

She got up from her chair. He rose from his. "Madame President."

She turned to go to her quarters. Then he thought of something. "Do you think we'd be less complicated?"

She turned back to him. "I think we'd be complicated in other ways."

"Probably so. Goodnight, Madame President."

She smiled. "Goodnight, Lee."

Lee watched her walk to her quarters. He shook his head. How was their relationship the least complicated thing in his life?

He followed her to her quarters.

She turned to face him like she was expecting him. He pulled her to him and kissed her. She hummed her contentment. "I think I want to see how complicated we'd be, Madame President."

She smiled. "In that case, I think you should call me 'Laura.' Everyone else does."

She took his hand and pulled him into her quarters. He'd just have to deal with that shampoo bottle tomorrow.


End file.
